ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior
The ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the many variants of the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior achieved through use of the Wizard Packs, the Gunner ZAKU Warrior is equipped for heavy ranged firepower. Besides the standard armament of the ZAKU Warrior, the Gunner ZAKU Warrior also carries a M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon, which is mounted on the Gunner Wizard Pack. This beam cannon is the strongest ranged weapon available to the ZAKU Warrior and grants it an impressive firepower over long ranges, capable of destroying a spaceship in a single shot. Armaments ;*Hand Grenades :Stored on the waist of the suit, four hand grenades are among the standard armament of the ZAKU. Several different types can be carried, including fragmentation, high-explosive, and smoke grenades. ;*Shoulder Shield :The shoulder shield is a distinctive feature of the ZAKU series. Unlike most mobile suit shields which are mounted or held by the left hand, the shields of the ZAKU series are mounted on the shoulder, leaving both hands free to hold weapons. Large enough to protect the torso, the shield also serves as a storage unit for the beam tomahawk and for two spare energy clips for the beam rifle. :;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk ::While other suits usually use beam sabers for close combat, the ZAKU Warrior instead uses a beam tomahawk which can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. When not in use, the tomahawk is stored inside a physical shield, which is mounted on the left shoulder. ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the ZAKU is an MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, which unlike most beam rifles does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery. Instead, the rifle has its own independent battery, stored in a replaceable clip (similar to the technology used in the Eurasian Federation's CAT1-X Hyperion series), with a pair of extra clips attached to a shield mounted on the ZAKU's left shoulder. When not in use, this weapon could be stored on the back waist armor. ;*M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon :Mounted on the Gunner Wizard, the M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon is a powerful beam weapon capable of destroying battleships in one hit. However, the weapon is slow firing and has a quite a recoil when fired. When in use, the cannon is slung under the right shoulder and can be stabilize by the left arm. When not in use, the cannon is folded and stored on the Gunner Wizard pack. Because of the intense power requirements of the "Orthros", the Gunner Wizard pack comes with its own battery to draw energy from. Special Equipment & Features ;*Wizard Pack Hardpoint ;*EX-A1 Gunner Wizard History One custom red-colored Gunner ZAKU was used by ZAFT red elite pilot Lunamaria Hawke, who is one of the pilots stationed aboard the new battleship Minerva. Luna and her suit were thrown early in serious battles, when three prototype Second Generation Gundams are stolen from the ZAFT colony Armory One by Earth Alliance special forces team Phantom Pain. As a result, Luna and her ZAKU fought several times against the stolen Gundams while pursuing them to Earth. When the Minerva descended down to Earth and the Second Alliance-PLANT War began, Luna' ZAKU was most times used as a fixed turret standing on board the Minerva while shooting down enemies. Her suit was eventually critically damaged during battle against a joint EA/Orb Union fleet, when Luna's ZAKU was hit several times by missiles fired from one of Orb's MVF-M11C Murasames. Luna herself was injured but recovered right in time to get her new suit, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. Former GAT-X103 Buster Gundam pilot and Joule squadron member Dearka Elsman also piloted a Gunner ZAKU Warrior during the "Break the World" incident while fighting rouge Coordinators in their ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II. He eventually switched to a custom-colored ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom during the last weeks of the war. Several Gunner ZAKU Warriors with custom colored shoulder spikes were part of the Joule squardron while fighting to destroy one of the Requiem superweapon's relay stations. Gallery gunner zaku warrior.jpg|Gunner Zaku Warrior (Gundam Perfect File) Gunner ZAKU Warrior 02.png Gunner ZAKU Warrior - Dearka Custom 02.png Gunner ZAKU Warrior - Lunamaria Custom 02.png Gunner ZAKU Warrior - Dearka Custom 01.png Gunner ZAKU Warrior - Dearka Custom 03.png Gunner ZAKU Warrior - Lunamaria Custom 01.png Gunner ZAKU Warrior 01.png Gunner ZAKU Warrior vs Zaku Amazing 01.png Slash Gunner & Blaze Zaku 01.jpg Slash Gunner & Blaze Zaku 02.jpg lunamaria-gunner.jpg Katsuyuki Tamura 03.jpg GZW_Break_Decal.png|Break Decal Activated (Gundam Build Divers Ep 10) SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Gunner zaku.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Dearka Elsman Custom).png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' GunnerZakuWarriorHeineBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuWarriorLunaBattleDestiny.png GunnerZakuWarriorBattleDestiny.png Gunpla Ng_Gunner_ZAKU_Warrior_Lunamaria_colors.jpg|1/144 "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom)" (2004): box art HG_Gunner_Zaku_Warrior_%28Lunamaria_Hawke_Custom%29_Cover.png|HG SEED 1/144 "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom)" (2005): box art HG_Gunner_Zaku_Warrior_Cover.png|HG SEED 1/144 "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior" (2005): box art 1-100 Gunner ZAKU Warrior.jpg|1/100 "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior Lunamaria colors" (2005): box art 1-100 ZAKU Warrior.jpg|1/100 "ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior + Blaze & Gunner Wizard" (2005): box art MG Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom).jpg|MG 1/100 "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom)" (2019): box art BB Senshi 281.jpg|SDBB "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior" (2005): box art Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-1000a1_LunamariaHawke_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom)" (2005): package front view. MSiA_zgmf-1000a1_p01_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior" (2005): package front view. RobotDamashii_zgmf1000a1-LunamariaHawke_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom)" (2016): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The "Orthros" beam cannon, is named after a two-headed dog in Greek mythology, brother to the more famous Kerberos. Interestingly, Gunner ZAKU Warrior pilot Lunamaria Hawke would later pilot the ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam, which has a pair of beam cannons named after Kerberos. *In Seed Destiny Remastered, Dearka's Gunner ZAKU Warrior was painted black like his Blaze ZAKU Phantom. Reference External links *Gunner ZAKU Warrior on MAHQ